


melt into me

by poludeuces



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Female Protagonist, oh yeah this has sex scenes, references to limbs/prosthetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces
Summary: meltlilith and gudako relax together after a close skirmish while farming.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Meltlilith, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Meltryllis | Alter Ego, Gudako/Meltlilith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	melt into me

**Author's Note:**

> hello! just some warnings before we begin:
> 
> \- kind of references my other fanfic of gudako/melt? but you don't have to have read it to understand this one  
> \- melt has prosthetic legs. this is not for fetishization.  
> \- gudako has scars   
> \- melt has a weak sense of touch taken from the canon
> 
> references to the ccc event but you don't have to have played it to understand

“GOD! You’re such an idiot!” 

The door slams with such a ferocity that it makes the other servants turn their heads around the corner to see what had happened. 

Meltlilith locks the door and then turns around to stare down at her master, hands on her hips. Gudako is sitting on the floor. A cut slashes through her cheek, and her knees are decorated with welts that Meltlilith knows will develop into nasty bruises the next day. Nightingale and Asclepius had done a good job at healing the bigger wounds – namely when she took Heracles’ sword to her gut—but bandages have been wrapped around her torso.

Nevertheless, Gudako smiles up at her servant from the floor, where Meltlilith had so lovingly dropped her seconds before.

“I’m alright, see?” Gudako laughs, lifting up her shirt to reveal the bandages. She starts pulling at one with the other hand. “I could probably take these off anyways, Nightingale always does an amazing job at patching me up-”

She’s interrupted by Meltlilith angrily kicking the ground in between her legs—the blade slicing part of her skirt in the process. Gudako takes the hint and drops her shirt back down, lifting both hands in surrender. “Alright, alright! I’ll keep them on!” She lets out a couple of laughs, hoping that it will reassure her servant.

It does not. 

_She’s laughing, she finds this funny,_ Meltlilith thinks, watching her carefree master. Her body is so close to her legs, the knives that could so easily cut through her if the alter ego wanted. The spike at her knee is but inches away from her neck. If she so desired, Gudako could quickly be in pieces in front of her.

And yet here she was, smiling as if she was not right next to danger. 

That cute smile—the one that always undid her anger.

Meltlilith softened and sighed, “You’re so stupid.”

Gudako reached over and slowly caressed the spike that jutted from her kneecap. Meltlilith studied her carefully. They had agreed that Gudako, if she wished, could touch her, but some areas were still off-limits. Namely her blades for safety reasons and, unless they were in the bath together, her hands. 

“And you love me,” Gudako chided. She ran her finger up to the point, tapping it softly.

Meltlilith crossed her arms and tutted, “Yes, well, if you want to go and get yourself accidentally murdered, let me know first so I don’t almost die saving you.”

Gudako opened her mouth to complain, but instead nodded and smiled. “Of course. I’ll let you know, Melt.”

She reaches up for her servant and the other complies, leaning down to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. Meltlilith could not feel, curse her faulty creation, but the act of being so close to her master, and the smile on her lips as the servant pulled away were enough to make the act amazing for her. 

They had been slow with their acts of intimacy. Gudako was extremely patient. At the beginning, she would wait for Meltlilith to initiate, with small, soft touches on the shoulder or arm, until the servant became more and more comfortable with Gudako’s presence and allowing her master to reach out for her, stepping more and more into her personal space. Meltlilith worried so much about accidentally overwhelming her and wrapping her up in her own ocean, yet as they got closer more she wished for her to fully dive in.

She would never admit this of course, but the soft kisses where they would linger after to stare into each other’s eyes, or when they would settle in together at night and Meltlilith would mold to her master’s form to watch ballerina videos with Gudako before bed, or when Gudako would delicately place her head on her shoulder when Meltlilith was working on a new figurine as to not disturb her work, slowly snaking her arms around her torso…. These were the small things that Meltlilith had grown to relish as she waited for her master to reach for her once more.

“Thank you for keeping your eye out for me,” Gudako says, threading her hair through her servant’s long, purple hair. 

“Thank you, it’s a hard job protecting such a fool.”

Gudako laughed and rested her weight against her hands behind her. A comfortable silence fell between the two of them as Meltlilith straightened her back, continuing to look at her master. It had been a long day of farming cut abruptly short by Gudako’s decision to jump out in front of a shadowy Heracles to try and grab a drop for ascensions. Night was slowly descending; they would not be in trouble for retiring for the evening now.

“Should we get ready for bed now?” Meltlilith asked, glancing at the analog clock that sat on the bedside table. After Nightingale and Asclepius’ operation, it was now past 8pm. She knew her master tended to get up early to try and get some exercising in. It made sense to go to bed soon.

Gudako blinked a couple of times before nodding. “Yeah! It’s probably a good idea,” she laughed, getting up to her feet and patting her skirt a couple of times. She looked up at her servant. “Is it alright if I sneak to the cafeteria and steal a couple of snacks? You can take the time to get your blades off and I’ll be back in a jiffy.”

Meltlilith furrowed her eyebrows, “You do know that if that Red Archer is there, he will force you to sit down and eat a full meal of whatever he’s made tonight?” She turned on her blade and started walking towards the door. “I will go with you then.”

Gudako quickly grabbed one of Meltlilith’s sleeves, pulling her back. “Then I’ll just grab some sweets from Robin! I’ll be in and out, super quick.”

“You have not eaten since we left and you want to stuff yourself full of sweets?” Gudako smiled awkwardly up at her, who shrugged in response. “Fine by me.”

“Thank you,” Gudako said again, lifting Meltlilith’s hand up to kiss her covered palm. 

“Grab me something chocolatey.” 

Gudako smiled and nodded, “Will do!” She rapidly ran out of the room, much too fast considering her current condition. Meltlilith was tempted to run after her to reprimand her, but instead sighed and turned back to the bed.

“If she wants that nurse on her case again, that’s on her,” she said as she settled down on the covers.

They had been sharing a bed together for a few months now. It had begun as stoically sleeping at opposite sides of the bed, trying their best not to move not to disturb the other. As time went on, they were pulled together like gravity, meeting in the middle. Gudako had often woken up with Meltlilith’s hair all over her face, while Meltlilith had been awoken to see that most of the blankets had been stolen by her master throughout the night.

Gudako was a pretty solid sleeper, and one night when Meltlilith had stayed up late to finish a briefing she had found the redhead star-fished in the center of the bed in a tank top and boxer shorts. Much to her surprise, when Meltlilith had slunk in to try and sleep, the other rolled over to her side, acquiescing some of her space. 

She was also most often than not the one who initiated the cuddling, alerting the alter ego most mornings that she was awake by wrapping her arms around her servant and pressing her forehead into her back and releasing a low grunt. She was also fond of Meltlilith’s body heat—apparently, she was very cold and perfect for warmer nights.

Meltlilith blushed when she remembered a time when Gudako had called her her personal ‘cold side of the pillow’. 

“Definitely an idiot.”

She looked down at her legs. The first time they had shared a bed together, she had kept them on and tore up the sheets. The second night, Gudako had slowly revealed her limbs. Now that the secret was out, Meltlilith was more comfortable with her prosthetics being off when they were alone. Most of the time the alter ego would do it herself—it was much simpler and there was less potential for someone being hurt. Yet, sometimes, she would entertain her master’s wish and let her pull them off for her, the extremely personal act that still made her hold her breath and quell her fast-beating heart.

Since her master was still out, she made quick work of pulling each leg off and the accompanying accessories. She made them disappear, before readjusting her compression socks. She shifted to the back of the bed, pressing her head into the frame, her eyes towards the door.

If anyone else burst through that door, like those fools who wished to constantly be with her master, she would quickly materialize her legs and kick them out. Her hands bundled at the sheets. She could not let anyone know—it was a secret for her master and her family only.

She hadn’t realized she had been holding in her breath until the door opened and Gudako came in with armfuls of sweets. She let everything out—releasing her breath and the grasp on the sheets. She fought the urge to hide her legs with her sleeves, and instead started scurrying under the sheets.

“How was it?” Meltlilith asked, watching her master make her way across the room to dump the haul on the bed.

“Robin scolded me for eating sweets this late but didn’t get too angry,” Gudako explained, kicking off her boots.

“I’m amazed the Green Archer was interested in giving you any,” Meltlilith commented. She still did not care much for the hooded archer, but perhaps that was because of how many times she had fought him in the SE.RA.PH. Nevertheless, he did have some distaste for BB, so he couldn’t be too bad.

Gudako laughed as she remembered something, “Yeah, apparently he keeps the stash only when he wants Ibaraki to be useful.” She let out her ponytail, letting her hair fall and cup her face. It was not often that she had her hair down, and Meltlilith admired the way it fit her features.

Her master dug through the pile and grabbed a chocolate bar, pointing it at her servant with a smile. “So, keep that in mind when you eat your,” she paused to try and read the label, “Choco Magi Mari?” She tossed the candy bar at her before stepping into the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

Meltlilith looked down at the bright pink candy wrapper decorated with the idol’s face and flowers, which advertised ‘pretty flavours and booming taste!’ before letting it settle into her lap. “You forgot to open the wrapper!” she called out to her master.

Her head popped out from the side of the frame and she winked, “Whoopsie! Guess I’ll have to help you when I get out.”

“I’m amazed that you got so many servants to help your cause when you’re so insufferable.”

“Love you too!” Gudako said before ducking her head back into the bathroom.

Gudako returned donned in some cat pajamas and hopped onto the bed next to her, taking the bar from her lap and slowly unwrapping it. As a reward, she took one bite before handing it to her servant to eat. 

Gudako studied her as she watched her eat the candy bar in an awkward silence. “You… you know,” Gudako began, swallowing deeply.

“Yes?” Meltlilith asked, arching an eyebrow.

“It was actually… kind of hot when you did the whole,” Gudako looked off to the side, twirling her fingers as a blush decorated her cheeks. 

“The whole?”

“You know! When you were like, blam!” Gudako explained as she kicked her foot down onto the sheets. 

“When I slammed my foot down?” 

Gudako’s eyes lit up. “Yes! Yes that! You…you looked very bad-ass when you did that! Super cool! I can understand why the enemies are so afraid when you face them! I mean, I wouldn’t mind if you did something like that again… Only because you looked so cool, of course!” 

The servant slowly studied her master and what she was trying to say. The blush, the attempt not to make eye contact, the way she was fiddling her fingers. Her eyes settled on her lips, where chocolate had smudged. 

Ah. 

Meltlilith finished the chocolate bar and slowly licked her lips. “You have some chocolate here,” she told her, slowly leaning in and cupping her master’s face with her sleeved hand. 

“Oh! I, I can do that! Just tell me where it is!” Gudako was frenzied at this point, shaking and trying her best not to look directly into her servant’s eyes.

“Here,” Meltlilith said, leaning in to kiss the corner of her master’s mouth, moving to open her lips and open her mouth for her. She deepened the kiss, sliding her hand down to her master’s neck. The bed shuffled beneath them as Gudako moved to get into a better position, her hands stuck in the air, unsure where to go.

She moaned softly against her master’s lips before pulling back, smirking at her blushing, frazzled expression. 

Gudako gulped, “Is it gone?”

Meltlilith furrowed her brow and got close again, studying the other’s lips. “No, I don’t think it’s all gone yet. Let me.”

She leaned forwards again, licking the corner of her lips, cleaning up the rest of the smeared chocolate before moving to kiss her fully on the lips again. Gudako’s lips moved against hers, allowing Meltlilith to lead in their dance. Meltlilith relished the soft moans that escaped from her master, and the desire to swallow her up was so tantalizing.

She drew back, cupping her master’s shoulder. The other regathered her composure, her hands falling into her lap and trying her best to look anywhere but at her servant.

“Something like that?” Meltlilith asked with a smirk.

Gudako nodded furiously and played with her pajama pants. “Yes, something like that, definitely.”

“Such an idiot.”

She moved her hand to cup her neck and slowly guide her forwards, kissing her lips and moving down to her jaw, smirking at every gasp and moan that came from Gudako. She could not feel the warmth of her master’s skin when she kissed it, but each noise and jump alerted her that whatever she was doing was working. When Gudako began to lean forward to her kisses, she relented her hold on her neck, slowly moving it to her front and brushing her hand over her breast, earning a gasp.

“Oh, how I would love to simply swallow you in my ocean, master,” she mumbled against her master’s neck, softly biting into the skin and smirking at the soft whine, “But I would not want to wet the sheets.”

Gudako laughed and pressed a hand onto Meltlilith’s head, “I-I think… I think no matter what the sheets are going to be wet.” 

Meltlilith hummed and left a kiss on the cleft of her neck. She looked up at her master—her lovely master, with fiery hair and bright eyes and shaky breaths who looked down at her. “If this isn’t overwhelming, of course.”

Gudako shook her head furiously.

“No, of course not, Meltlilith.” She reached down to unbutton her pajama shirt, revealing the scars from countless battles, burn marks from her encounters with hell, and two nipples that stood alert. “Please touch me, Melt.”

The servant complied, slowly leaning down and bringing a nipple into her mouth, sucking it softly. With her master’s help, she removed her master’s pajama shirt, leaving her shoulders bare. 

The two awkwardly shuffled, Gudako helping Meltlilith move without her knives so that she was kneeling above her master, working her way down her front while her master shimmied out of her pajama pants and underwear.

She paused for a second, admiring her master below her, scars painting a vibrant tapestry of her strife while a blush and goose pimples decorated her body. Meltlilith leaned down, kissing the crook of her neck.

“So gorgeous,” she said, covering her in kisses. 

Gudako continued to let out small gasps and groans as her servant descended, kissing her collarbone, leaving welts on around her nipples and biting softly on them, tracing deeper scars with her tongue. She made sure not to touch the bandages around her waist—she did not want the nurse on her case for this type of care.

“Up,” Meltlilith commanded. Gudako lifted her knees up and slowly adjusted her legs open, exposing herself.

She hummed as she adjusted herself once again, making sure that her angle was alright and she was not putting too much pressure onto her limbs. She rested a hand onto her master’s thigh, looking up at her.

“Is that position alright? Your legs are going to be alright? We can change it if you want to-” Gudako began, but was stopped abruptly as Meltlilith drew her face closer to her sex, her hot breath against her making Gudako shiver.

“Would you like me to get the knives out?” Meltlilith asked.  
Gudako swallowed thickly. 

“Look at this mess,” Meltlilith leaned in, slowly drawing a line up. “Let me take responsibility.” Gudako’s breath hitched, and the alter ego smirked, before beginning her work.

Slowly and tantalizingly, she began licking up, sucking up the juices that came out of her master, relishing in the soft squeaks and whines that accompanied them. She drew her attention to her clit, which hardened under her tongue as she flicked it, swirling it around before pulling it into her mouth and sucking hard. 

She grabbed hard onto her master’s thigh, holding her in place. “Ahh, Melt,” her master begged.

The servant pulled back slightly and looked at her, “Is this alright?” 

She could only respond by nodding, her mouth open, sweat decorating her forehead and pants escaping her mouth. Meltlilith pulled her down a little more, scooting her butt closer to her, and placing the other sleeved hand onto her thigh. 

The alter ego returned to her work, lapping at her entrance. She was wet enough for her to slide her tongue in, pseudo-thrusting in with her tongue and smirking against her master’s wetness when profanities mixed in with her name came out of her master’s lips.

Trying to collect all of the wetness was proving to be difficult. Perhaps Gudako would be the one drowning _her._

She returned her attention to the clit, flicking it with her tongue, moving faster. Whenever her master let out a ‘fuck!’ or a ‘Melt!’ she paid attention, repeating it over and over until all she got was a mumbling mess out.

“Fuck, ah,” Gudako panted, “You’re, you’re so good Melt.”

“Of course I am,” she responded, sliding her tongue back in.

Gudako laughed but still thrust herself into Meltlilith’s face, and she complied, sucking hard on her clit and licking up her wetness. She did not relent her grip on her master’s thigh, which shook in her grasp. The thrusting was nice, and she tried her best to match it with the thrusting of her tongue against her master’s sex. 

She titled her head and made circles. She lifted her eyes up to watch her master’s reaction. Gudako’s eyes were closed, and she hadn’t realized, but she had hands laced in her hair, and her legs hugged her, keeping her in place. She moaned and curled her fingers into Meltlilith’s scalp, biting her lip as she continued to thrust into her servant’s mouth.

_Time to stop teasing her,_ Meltlilith thought, and quickened her pace, working on bringing her closer and closer.

Gudako noticed this and stiffened up, hands holding strong onto her head and toes curling, only concentrating on the pleasure, and the fact that her servant’s tongue was currently doing heavenly work on her clitoris. And this was Meltlilith—the servant who had taken months and almost death for Gudako to simply be able to touch, let alone _this_.

“Ah, fuck, Melt, I’m, I’m,” she panted.

Meltlilith understood this cue and doubled down, working her tongue around her clit quickly and making loud sucking noises.

“Fuck!” she cursed as she came, toes curled, fingers mixed with hair, thighs shaking and body tight. Meltlilith carried her, continuing her work through her orgasm, guiding her through. 

A couple of seconds later, Gudako released her hold on her head, and Meltlilith pulled up, resting her face onto Gudako’s thigh.

“Something like that?”

Gudako nodded furiously, voice dry, “Yes, something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi 
> 
> melt is really nice i wanna kiss her head k thanks


End file.
